A Poem Of Chaos: Night Rain In The Sky
by Hitomi Kina Ryuu
Summary: Two 'average' Canadian teens move to Japan and join Daisuke's school. At the same time, two new Winged Entities appear and begin ruining Dark's life...Again? Dark seems to have met them before... Mostly the VP of Amaya & Ayano


SaiaiAngel:Okay, warning. There are a LOT of Authors' Notes! (authors being plural).

StormDragon: Yeah, and a lot of puns, too. (WARNING: We had TWO cups of coffe whill wrighting this, and its expeted to be the mose calm chapter) _(I think:-O....)_

DISCLAIMER: No, we don't own DNAngel... If we did, this would definately happen!

WARNING: Flames will be used to roast marshmellows and/or hot-dogs! Rated for swearing!

**NOTES:**

"Blah"---Speach  
_'Blah'_---Thoughts  
_'Blah'_---Winged Entities' Thoughts (Ex. Dark or Krad)  
**_[Blah]_**---Authors' Notes (Like I said before, there's a lot of them)

* * *

Name: Shiori Taira Sorano

Meaning: Poem, Calm, In the Sky _**[A/N: PUN! 'Calm' before the 'Storm']**_

Winged Entity: Akane

Native Country: Canada

Age: Fourteen

School: Seijo High, Ontario- transferring to Azumano 2 Junior High

Family: Dead, lives with Amaya and her mom, Mari

Looks: waist-length raven hair, ice-blue eyes

Personality: quiet, kind, protective, creative/imaginative, can be quite hyper around close friends, swears a lot, but in an impassive way (bluntly)

Interests: writing poetry, stories and songs, cloud-watching, star-gazing, drawing, singing and watching over her impulsive friend, Amaya

Hates: annoying, superficial girls, writers' block, plot bunnies,

Name: Amaya Arashi Kaosu

Meaning: Night Rain, Storm, Chaos _**[A/N: 'Storm' after 'Calm'! Get it? Get it now?]**_

Winged Entity: Ayano

Native Country: Canada

Age: Fourteen

School: Seijo High, Ontario- transferring to Azumano 2 Junior High

Family: Her mom, Mari and her best friend Shiori (whom she considers her sister)

Looks: shoulder-length pale gold hair, golden eyes

Personality: how else can it be described other than 'straight out _chaotic' __**[A/N: Teehee, another pun!]**_, oh, and also easy going but you probably could've guessed _that_

Interests: anything that strikes her as "interesting" at the time, reading (surprisingly), (later) bugging Dark, music, art and writing _**[A/N: Those last two can be chaotic…]**_

Hates: when her plots turn out wrong, people who pick on her friends _**[A/N: Another way of saying 'Protective'],**_ when her mom gets more chaotic than her

Name: Akane

Meaning: Brilliant red

Wing Host: Shiori

Age: looks around 16 or 17, but is obviously older than that

Looks: waist-length white hair, blood-red eyes and feathered wings

Personality: protective, creative, easily dragged into Ayano's plots (just for something to do)

Interests: watching over her impulsive friend, Ayano, (later) bugging Dark, helping Shiori, flying

Hates: Krad, when Ayano's plots get out of hand, superficial people

Name: Ayano

Meaning: My colour/design

Wing Host: Amaya

Age: looks around 16 or 17, but is obviously older than that

Looks: varying length and coloured hair, mood-colour-changing eyes, wings change colour and type

Personality: …how should I say this without repeating Amaya's? Loves to do things her way? (_chaotically_ of course) oh, and, a **BIG **surprise here, not very easy-going _**[A/N: Damn, ruined my streak…]**_

Interests: whatever chaotic thing suits her fancy [now where've we heard _that_ before? (Amaya maybe?)], loves making mischievous plots, (later) bugging Dark

Hates: Krad, Dark when being flirtatious (on her…or anyone), when her plots turn out wrong (again, déjà vu), anything that annoys her or her friends _**[A/N: Ayano really adapted Amaya's traits, now, didn't she?]**_

Two girls wearing the Azumano's boys' uniforms were walking to the school, discussing the blonde's mother's unorthodox methods of waking them up. It changed every morning, especially today, as it was their first day of school in Japan, a week after they arrived.

"Honestly, Mari-san doesn't act like a normal mother. Was it really necessary to throw red and purple _feathers_ on us? Insane woman…," Shiori, a girl with waist-length raven coloured hair and ice-blue eyes muttered quietly to her friend.

"Ah, that's just how Kaa-chan is! Why those colours though? It's not even Christmas!," Amaya pretended to pout. She had shoulder-length pale gold hair, with golden coloured eyes. "Although, purple isn't very Christmas-y…"

"What's even more crazy, is the fact that she just suddenly proposed we move to Japan…," Shiori muttered as she brought her thumb up to her lips in thought.

"And a week before our birthday too! What's up with that!? And people thought I was impulsive…," the blonde muttered darkly as she crossed her arms.

"Kitai-chan…," the raven said warningly. She knew her 'sister' very well, and the aura the other was giving off simply stated: "Danger: plotting in motion". _**[A/N: Kitai meaning 'Danger']**_

"I'm not plotting! Honest!," she said, waving her hands in front of her in defence. Shiori raised an eyebrow, not believing her in the slightest bit. The two looked to their right and saw the school building laid out in front of them. They pushed through the gates and went to the office, not knowing where their classroom was.

Roughly twenty minutes later, the girls found their classroom and knocked on the door.

The teacher opened the door and asked, "May I help you two?"

Amaya grinned, "Yes, we're here from the school board. We wish to observe your teaching skills¾itai!"

She was cut off when Shiori smacked the back of her head and answered, "We're the new students."

The teacher blinked in confusion, before saying, "Yes, of course. Come, introduce yourselves." She walked over to her desk and sat down, motioning for the two to stand in front of the class.

Shiori spoke before Amaya could say anything stupid, "My name is Sorano Shiori, and this baka here is Kaosu Amaya. Her name speaks for itself." She gave the blonde a warning glance.

"Shut up, Tyrant!" she said in English. _**[A/N: Pun alert!]**_

"It's Taira, you idiot," she muttered, also in English.

"Tu mange les bébés dans le toilette!," the blonde retorted. Which, in literary terms means: 'You eat babies in the toilet' in French.

The class gave them odd looks, and the teacher gave them both the 'W.T.F.' expression.

"Ne, Sensei, where do we sit?," Amaya asked, completely over her brief period of insanity. Said teacher, gave her another odd look, before pointing to near the back, where there were two empty seats near a red haired boy.

Amaya sashayed dramatically over to her appointed seat, purposely sticking her foot out for her friend to trip over. Which Shiori promptly stepped over it and took her seat accordingly, making the blonde pout. The redhead laughed at the two, shaking his head.

"Ano, please don't encourage her…," the raven muttered in a dejected sort of tone, turning around to face him.

"Oh, you know you love me, Shiori-chan!," Amaya joked, and Shiori couldn't help but crack a smile, making the blonde grin in success.

"Ohayo. My name's Niwa Daisuke," the redhead introduced himself, smiling brightly.

Amaya smiled and held out her hand, saying, "Nice to meat ya! I'm quite sure you already know our names, though."

Daisuke shook her hand and Amaya looked at Shiori, who sighed and shook his hand too.

**~Daisuke's POV~**

'_They're an odd couple, aren't they?' _I heard Dark's voice inside my head.

'_I guess,' _I thought idly.

'_I think you should keep an eye on the blonde, though. She gives me a bad feeling. And, now that I think about it, the raven sort of does too… Plus, their last names kind of ring a bell.'_ Dark muttered. _'Speaking of bells…'_

'_Dark!,'_ I thought angrily.

'_What? I was only wondering when class was over!,'_ Dark claimed oh-so-innocently before finally leaving me alone.

**~Third Person~**

"Shiori. Shiori? Shioooriii. Shiori!," Amaya whispered loudly, throwing a ball of paper at the back of her head.

"What is it!? You messed me up," the raven whispered furiously back as she corrected a mistake on her sketch, that she'd secretly been working on. _**[A/N: In the middle of class? Shiori, you're supposed to be the good one! Bad Shiori! Bad!]**_

The blonde shrugged, before grinning, "Isn't that Phantom Thief supposed to be stealing something tonight?"

"Let me guess, Kitai-chan. You want me to help you in some plot again?" Shiori guessed flatly.

Amaya blinked, "Oh, Shi-chan! You know me so well!," breaking into a cute smile.

Shiori sighed, "Alright, fine. Enough with the puppy-dog eyes already!" As Amaya danced triumphantly in her seat, the bell rang, signalling for lunch¾and the plotting¾to begin. Although, as the two pulled their lunches out of their bags, Amaya's plotting was interrupted before it began.

A boy with short black hair came over, asking curiously, "Ne, I was wondering. Why are you two ladies wearing the boys' uniforms?"

"The girls' uniforms suck," Amaya stated none-too-bluntly.

"I prefer guys' clothes anyway: they're more practical," Shiori answered honestly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well, my name's Saehara Takeshi. If you have anything you have to say at all, please, be my guest!"

Daisuke sweat-dropped at his friends antics, pulling the boy's recorder out of his pocket and deleting the last entry, before saying, "Saehara, why don't you leave them alone?"

"But Daisuke~!," Takeshi whined as the redhead lead him away by the ear. Leaving the two girls to their plotting. _**[A/N: You **_**go**_** Dai-chan!]**_

"I really don't like that guy," Amaya muttered, "he interrupted my plotting time!" She pretended to whine unsuccessfully as she laughed at the boy's predicament. _**[A/N: My, my. That ear must hurt pretty badly by now…]**_

Shiori rolled her eyes and wondered aloud, "D'you think we'd be able to get onto the roof without getting in trouble?"

"Well, I don't know," Amaya said sarcastically. "No duh! Now let's go!," she stated, suddenly pulling a blueprint of the school out of nowhere.

Shiori eyed the map, "When did you steal that?" _**[A/N: Notice how she **__**knows**__** that Amaya stole it!]**_

"How dare you insinuate that I¾oh, alright, I swiped it when the office lady told us where our class was," she changed her sentence from mock outrage to honesty when Shiori gave her a half-glare. Half, because she was having trouble keeping a straight face because of her friend's antics.

"So, are we going to the roof, or not?," the raven said as she gathered her things and stood to leave. Amaya grinned and a few minutes later, the two girls sat on the roof, eating their lunches and plotting.

After school, the Canadian girls made their way home, still plotting away. It was around four-thirty when they walked into the kitchen (after avoiding all of the insane traps that lay in the front hallway), and Amaya's mother knew instantly that something was up.

Turning from the counter, where she'd been chopping vegetables for supper, Mari smirked and asked, "So, what's tonight's mission?"

"No, Kaa-chan! You can't join us!," Amaya stated as she linked arms with Shiori, "The plan only has room for two, tonight!"

"Fine~!," Mari moped playfully.

"So, Mari-san, what's for supper, tonight?," Shiori asked her adoptive mother as she peaked over her shoulder. "Or do I want to know…?," she added as an after-thought.

"It's nothing to harmful, promise! Just plain old¾"

"Yay~! Salmon casserole!," Amaya shouted, pumping her fist in the air in triumph.

"See? I told you! Now go upstairs and do your homework, or whatever it is you kids do after school these days," Mari joked as she went back to making supper.

"Make sure it's ready soon, that Phantom Thief said he was stealing that thing at six," Amaya said as the two walked up the stairs to their room, making Shiori shake her head considering it was only four-thirty.

Mari shouted after them, "Hey! I'm not that bad of a cook! You haven't died yet!" _**[A/N: Notice how she said 'Yet'!]**_

The room was fairly large, with two single beds on either side, two computer desks (with computers) at the end of each bed, a large, walk-in closet, two large dressers with mirrors and various hidden drawers around the room.

Amaya quickly signed on to her computer and opened the email she'd sent herself from school of the museum's blueprints. Shiori already knew how good Amaya was at getting things like that, considering how many plots she'd come up with in the past. Shiori herself, was good at that stuff as well, but only did it when Amaya asked her to. Mari had given them a very…diverse education (most of it consisted of thievery skills and athletics).

As Amaya printed the blueprints, Shiori did some research on the art piece the Phantom Thief, as she now remembered was named Dark, was going to steal tonight. It was a painting called Yufilia's Night Scene

Amaya finished printing the blueprints and changed out of her uniform into a pair of black cargo pants, a black tank-top and a dark purple canvas jacket. She pulled her hair back in a low pony-tail, with a few strands sticking out in the front. She walked over to her dresser, grabbed a tube of black mascara and streaked her bangs in the mirror. Then she took her favourite brown, lace-up leather boots, with huge heals, out of the closet and sat on the bed as she tied them up.

Shiori explained to Amaya everything she'd found out about the art piece as she changed as well. She wore a pair of baggy, black cargo pants, and a long-sleeved, black and white striped boat-neck shirt. She tied her hair into a high pony-tail, with a her bangs hanging in front of her eyes. She looked through the closet for her favourite, black Converse shoes.

When she finished getting dressed, she looked over at the blonde and observed her outfit. She walked over to Amaya's dresser and pulled a pair of fingerless black gloves out of one of the drawers.

"Amaya-chan, you can't forget your gloves, especially if you're wearing something like that…," she explained, shaking her head. Amaya nodded and pulled them on as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen, the blonde explaining that she'd only forgotten because she was going through the blueprints once more to make sure she'd memorised them.

Mari had squealed over their outfits, mainly because Shiori was wearing something more girly than usual, and the three of them had eaten supper. At around twenty to six, Mari wished them good luck as they left for the museum.

When the two reached the building, they quickly took note of the _tighter-than-usual_ security. Amaya suggested that they enter from the west side, where there were various tall buildings that they could jump across from. Shiori agreed, and soon they were standing inside the of the museum, Amaya congratulating herself and the raven on their skilful entry. No, they hadn't broken anything or set off any alarms. Shiori had removed the window and replaced it again in a matter of seconds.

They walked silently through the halls, effortlessly dodging the infrared alarms and the cameras. After a few minutes of creeping about, they turned into a narrow hallway. The two pressed up against the wall when they heard a voice come from a door at the other end.

"_Name confirmation."_ An automatic voice came from the lock on the door.

"Hiwatari Satoshi, from the Azumano Police Station," said a male's voice.

"_Error. Your name again, please." _The door responded.

"There's only one way into here, Dark," another, more familiar voice said. Amaya smirked at Shiori, who rolled her eyes. "The same person cannot get through security twice. You didn't have to pull a trick like this to get in. You could have easily cracked the code. Why don't you come in then, Dark?"

The same voice from before replied, "I guess you got one step ahead of me. Sheesh, you're no fun." There was a pause, before he stated, "Our bet starts now." Then the power suddenly went out and the one who was speaking ran passed the two girls, not even noticing them.

The other boy ran passed them as well, and they looked at each other, shrugged, and chased after them. They made it to a sort of balcony, just in time to see the boy tackle the other over the edge of the railing. The dark clothed one caught him just in time, and said something to him, which neither of the two heard, though they were nearly right behind them. He pulled the boy up and shouted something, before jumping off the building, suddenly sprouting wings and flying off. The boy turned around and saw the two girls standing there.

Shiori recognised him from her class and said to the blonde, "Let's follow him, Arashi!," she yelled and jumped over the railing. _**[A/N: Wow, haven't had one of these in a while. Shiori! You're supposed to be the reasonable one! No! Don't got to the chaotic/dark side! (Hah, another pun!)]**_

Amaya smirked and followed Shiori as she scaled down the side of the building. Then, (surprisingly) Amaya suddenly slipped and fell.

"Amaya! No!" Shiori shouted in complete horror, before jumping off of the side of the building and grabbing onto her. As she did so, she felt something inside of her shatter, and crimson feathered wings shot quite painfully from her back, her hair turned white and her eyes, crimson. She flew safely down to the top of a nearby building, where another winged figure was already standing.

The white-haired girl gazed down at her friend, and inside her mind, Shiori was extremely scared. What the hell was going on? She couldn't control her body anymore!

She became even more panicked, when her mouth opened of it's own accord and said to the other winged figure, "You're Dark Mousy, are you not?"

Amaya looked up at her friend in utter shock. That wasn't her Shi-chan's voice! Who was this person? "P-put me down! Where's Shiori!?," she shouted and struggled in the red-eyed girl's arms.

She put her down on the ground, and immediately Amaya backed away, glaring at her. Of course, Amaya wasn't always that smart, and she shrieked when her foot didn't come into contact with the roof and she started falling backwards. The silver-haired girl reached out for her, but it was in vain. For Amaya felt something shatter inside her as well, and dark-purple wings shot out from her back. Her hair grew to mid-back in length and changed to an amber colour, her eyes shifting between various colours. She pushed off the building, did a back-flip in the air before landing gracefully beside the white-haired girl and leaning an elbow on her shoulder. _**[A/N: Okay, people. Don't ask us how she managed to do that and still land on the building. She's just cool like that…]**_

"Long time, no see, Akane-chan!," she said, her voice at least a quarter of an octave lower than Amaya's.

The white-haired girl looked at her, and said quietly back, "It has been, hasn't it, Ayano-san?"

"Who the hell are you two?," Dark's annoyed voice interrupted them.

Ayano was about to snap out an answer, but Akane replied before she could say anything, "My name is Akane, and my friend here is named Ayano." _**[A/N: Hm, haven't we heard something similar before?]**_

"…I thought I'd recognised your names! Sorano and Kaosu! Dammit, I'm so screwed…," Dark muttered dejectedly. "I thought those families had died out."

"Nope! We're alive and kicking!," Ayano declared, kicking the air in front of her.

"Quite literally, I see," Dark muttered darkly. _**[A/N: Pun! Pun! Pun!] **_"What are you two doing back here?"

"Kaa-chan forced our hosts to move here to Japan! I see why, now, too! So we can piss you and Krad off again! Oh, and of course mess up your attempts at stealing the Hikari's artwork!," Ayano cried joyfully. "It's all gonna be mine, instead!"

"Damare, Ayano-san! Speaking of Krad, where is he, anyway?," Akane asked, looking around, as if expecting him to show up out of nowhere. "Wait, that boy from before…he was a Hikari, wasn't he?," she guessed, bringing a thumb up to her lips in thought when Dark nodded.

Suddenly, Ayano's wings and hair went multi-coloured, as well as changing in length, making Dark jump. "What the?"

"You mean you forgot? How rude, Dark!," she accused, and her wings/hair started rapidly shifting colours. "Although, I'm kind of surprised. Normally, all it takes is one Winged Entity's presence to bring me out. Are you sure you're a Winged Entity?," she squinted as she looked him up and down, circling him.

"Hey! Who're _you _calling rude!?," Dark shouted. The two continued to bicker loudly, as Shiori's thoughts whirled around frantically.

'_The way Amaya looked at me…'_ Shiori thought in despair._ 'She fell off the roof because she was scared of me… What am I gonna do?' _If she'd had control of her body, she'd probably have started crying by now.

'_Calm down, Shiori. Your friend is fine,'_ She heard the same voice from before in her head.

'_It's your fault! Who the hell are you!? Give me back my body!'_ Shiori shouted.

'_I am Akane, the other is Ayano. And, it's not that simple, I'm not even sure how I took over in the first place,'_ Akane explained calmly. Shiori calmed down slightly, but was still extremely worried about what was going on.

Unknown to the both of them, Ayano was a multitasker. While she continued to banter with Dark, she was also explaining to her host the situation at hand.

'_Who the hell are you? What's wrong with Shiori!?' _Amaya shouted the last question.

'_I'm Ayano, and your friend is just like we are. Akane is that person now, and is probably telling Shiori what's going on like I, you,'_ the multi-coloured winged angel explained flatly.

'_So Shiori-chan's alright?' _she checked.

'_Of course,'_ the angel answered.

'_Alright then, whatever,' _Amaya would have shrugged, if she was able to.

'_My, you're taking this well. I wonder how Shiori's fairing?,'_ the angel thought, surprised.

'_If I know my Shi-chan, she probably yelled a bit,'_ was Amaya's simple response.

"Ayano-san, I think Mari-san might want to meat us before the end of the night, don't you?" Akane's voice interrupted their thoughts.

She blinked in realisation, "Aw, man. You're right. Shall we go?," she asked as she grabbed Dark by the ear.

Dark winced and mumbled in dismay, "Why me?"

* * *

Dark: I repeat: Why me?

Everyone Except for Dark, Shiori & Dai: Because we love you so much!

Shiori: I feel sorry for Dark...

Daisuke: Please review, suggestions would be nice! *smiles cutely*

*silence*

Everyone Except Dark: OMG KAWAII!!!! *glomps*

SaiaiAngel: So cute 3! StormDragon, let's pray together that the plot bunnies don't take over our story!

ShikaMisoya: OMG! No! Kill the damn plot bunnies!

StormDragon: Where the hell did you come from!?

ShikaMisoya: I'd rather not say~!

StormDragon: _(Shakes head as Shika leves)_ Shika... Okay, if you see something exactly like this story, under Saiai Angel Alchemist, we're writing it together, =D!

Mari: Now, be good little readers, and press the review button!


End file.
